fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
P:NH E2 Transcript
Ai: Welcome to Project: Neon Heaven! Kotori: Today is a very special day- today is our battle day! (The contestants and the hosts clap hands. Kotori gets puzzled) Kotori: We are not inside a stage, but where are our judges? Ai: They are watching our episode in a different room. Hello! (The judges waved back and some of the contestant clap) Kotori: We will have three rounds- one is a vocal round, one is a dance round and one is a rap round. So let’s start with the vocal round. Who do we have as competitors? Ai: From Cutie White, the soulful vocalist from Tokyo, 18-year old Otsuka Meimi! (Meimi walks out of a white spotlight with her stage outfit, which is a white vest with a black collar and a black skirt with layers and Cutie White cheers as she arrives) Kotori: Who do we have next? Well...a shy but sweet 15-year old girl named Tsukigawa Shizuka from Sexy Scarlett! (Shizuka arrives in a sparkly short red no-sleeved top and white shorts and Sexy Scarlett claps with smiles at her arrival) Ai: Next is a guy with talent in his heart- from Kanagawa, 15-year old Cool Jetz's Abe Yuta! (Yuta arrive with a smile and waves, with a long black and red jacket, a black t-shirt and long black trousers, and Cool Jetz cheer and clap loudly) Kotori: And finally, from Osaka- the cute boy of Sky of Happiness, 13-year old Aoki Mikoto! (Mikoto arrives from a blue spotlight in a light blue jeweled short-sleeved shirt and long jeans and Sky of Happiness stand up and cheer for him) Ai: Alright, so these members are going to perform a verse and chorus from their chosen song. So would Meimi go first? (Meimi goes to the main microphone and as the music starts, Meimi starts dancing. She stops as she starts singing) Meimi: Aa kokoro no sugao misenai mama Sou nanda ka amai KISU wo shita Aa are kara zuibun toki mo tachi ''Nee sukoshi wa otona ni natta wa Namida wa misenai tabi ni yuku dake yo WOW WOW Shinjitete hoshii no Thank you till now! WOW WOW WOW Thank you tonight! Mune wo hatte egao wo motte Saa tsubasa hirogete Thank you till now! WOW WOW WOW Thank you tonight! Kimi wo shitte ai wo shitte Ima ga arun da Jishin motte yume wo motte Tobitatsu kara (Meimi bows and the contestants clap. Shizuka arrives next to the center microphone as the music starts) Shizuka: Yoake no MEW kimi ga naita' 'yoake no MEW boku ga daita nemurenai natsu PAJAMA kawari ni kita SHATSU BEDDO no sono ue de kimi wa koneko no shisei de SAYONARA matteiru dare ga warui wake demo dare no sei demo nakute itsumo wakasa wa kimagure ai wo gomen ne ai wo gomen ne motto motto motto motto KISU wo sureba yokatta yo ne ai wo gomen ne ai wo gomen ne kimi no subete shitteiru to omotteita yoake no MEW kimi ga naita yoake no MEW boku ga daita nemurenai natsu Thank you! (Shizuka bows and then grabs a hi-five from Meimi. Yuta takes a deep breath and looks at Mikoto who pats him in the back. Yuta arrives at the center stage and dances just before he sings) Yuta: Doushite darouAnata no yubi ga ''Watashi dake ni wa Kitanaku mieteru no. Dakara onegai Sono kitanai yubi de Watashi no karada sonna ni Nadenai de. (Nande da yo?) Sorya sou desho. Datte (Doushitanda yo?) Sono kotoba, anata ni ageru wa. Mata chigau sekai de Jibun dake mitashite Sore de nande shiranu kao de Watashi wo aiseru no? Anata wa kyou mo mata "Aishiteru" ga kusatteru Datte...　(Omae shika aisenai yo) Anata no kubisuji, hora, uso ga mieta. (Yuta bows energetically and waves. Mikoto arrives next and the music starts after he goes to the center microphone) Mikoto: Dame datta '' ''Umaku ikanai Sonna koto bakari yo ne Soredemo ne Susunde iku no Chanto mae wo muite Machigaeru koto de yatto Wakaru koto datte aru kara Akiramenaide ikou Donna koto ga atta toshite mo Nando demo dame da toshite mo Mukatte ikeba ii yo Akiramenaide ikou Donna koto ga atta toshite mo Nando demo sou nando datte Mukatte ikeba ii yo Yaru no yo Nando mo Yaru no yo (Mikoto bows and then stands next to Yuta) Kotori: So the judges will give us their scores. Judges, give your score on Meimi. Seira: Our average score for Meimi is a 10. Ai: For Shizuka? Mai: Our average score for Shizuka is a 6. Kotori: For Yuta? Shining: Our average score for Yuta is a 5. Ai: And for Mikoto? Seira: Our average score for Mikoto is 8. Ai: Thank you judges. (The contestants claps as the judges wave and the TV shuts down) Kotori: That was the first round. Let's see the results: 1st place is Cutie White with 100 points, Sky of Happiness is 2nd with 50 points, Sexy Scarlett is up as 3rd with 20 points. But will the 10-point Cool Jetz catch up? Let's see! Ai: After the commercial break, we will have the dance round, featuring four contestants, one from each team who are very good at dancing and will try their best to impress the audience. (After the commercial break) Kotori: We are back with another round, this time, it's the dance round! We have the competitors right here! First from Cutie White, the leader, 17-year old Ayame Miyamura from Tokyo! (Ayame bows and waves, and Cutie White cheers for her) Kotori: And then, from Sexy Scarlet, the Chinese sweetheart 15-year old Mimi Leung, from Hong Kong! (Mimi waves and Sexy Scarlett stands up and claps) Kotori: Then from Cool Jetz, the karate kid, 16-year old Katsuki Takahashi, from Shizuoka! (Katsuki bows and then gives a thumbs up to Cool Jetz who are cheering for him) Kotori: And finally, from Sky of Happiness, the leader, 16-year old Fuu Motodaka, from Saitama! (Fuu bows and waves, and Sky of Happiness stands up and claps) Kotori: Alright! Let's see who is the best dancer! First is Miyamura Ayame! (Ayame cover dances Step by KARA and some contestants clap to the beat while others shooked the head. After doing the chorus, she poses and the music fades out. The contestants clap for her) Ai: Can we have Mimi next? (Mimi does a fan dance. People becomes astonished in some of her dance moves. As the music fades, she recieve cheers from the contestants) Kotori: And then can we have Katsuki next? (Katsuki bows first and then does martial arts-inspired dances. The contestants get astonished by his kicks. He bowed and recieved cheers) Ai: And finally, Fuu-chan? (Fuu does a freestyle dance to Hip Hop Boogie by Sakurai Sho) Kotori: All right! What are the judges's scores for this? Shining: For Ayame, a 5. Seira: For Mimi, a 8. Mai: For Katsuki, a 9. Shining: And for Fuu, a 4. Ai: That means Cool Jetz's Katsuki wins and Cool Jetz gets hundred points! So the current points is 120 for Cutie White, 110 for Cool Jetz, 60 for Sky of Happiness and 70 for Sexy Scarlett! After the break, we will have our final round! (Will work on that) Category:User:Eurovisionprecurefan Category:Transcripts